Stormy Days
by kage-chibi-san
Summary: "Sanji catch her!" A new member is suddenly thrust into the Strawhats crew. What will be in store for them as they learn more about their mysterious new crew member? Set after the Fishman arc.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my VERY FIRST fanfic story so bear with me. I hope many people will enjoy this fic and reviews are not necessary, but they are welcomed.**

**Summary: Set after the Fishman arc. After the chaos of the fishman arc is finished, what happens when the mugiwara tachi stumble across...a girl? What is this girl? What are these mysterious powers she holds and why is she injured? *Gift fic for a friend***

**no pairing**

**I DO NOT own one piece, i only own the plot and my oc :)**

"Haraheta! Sanji make me something to eat!" Luffy hollered on top of Sunny's head, but Sanji was too busy to hear, nosebleeding at Nami and Robin's every move.

"Get your own food ajo!" Sanji yelled back when Luffy momentarily ruined his euphoria of gazing at Nami and Robin after two years worth of nothing but transvestites.

Luffy pouted, then started looking around Sunny's sides, Chopper helping him since he was the only one free. Right now Nami was on the deck with Robin, proceeding on with her mapmaking while Robin was reading a new book she found. Sanji was too busy staring at them and giving them their anything they wanted to do anything else. Zoro was up in the lookout/workroom training with his mega-ton weights while Usopp was enhancing his sniper skills by shooting at far away things like birds in the sky or the targets that Franky had made him. Brook was currently in the dining room coming up with new songs for his crew while Franky was down under the deck working on the docking station and refueling the cola barrels. As Luffy was putting his hand up to his shade his eyes from the sun, he spotted a mass of black in the distance. _This had to be something to eat! YATTA!_ Luffy thought.

"GOMU GOMU NO...PISTOL!" Luffy shouted and shot out his arm. His arm stretched all the way to the black mass, but he didn't expect what happened next. His arm went right through the black mass and he realized they were just birds.

"Awwww!" Luffy pouted and was going to bring his arm back but the unexpected happened. While his arm was on its way back, it latched onto something, bringing that back as well.

"Sanji! I think I caught something! Hurry up and grab it!" Luffy yelled.

"Ajo!" Sanji yelled, but quickly got into position to catch the thing Luffy was bringing in so that it didn't harm his mellorines if it slammed into them.

As the arm got closer, Luffy, Chopper, Sanji, Nami, and Robin anticipated what was being brought in. As the outline made itself closer, Nami realized it was a girl.

"Sanji-kun! What Luffy is bringing back is a girl! Don't let her get hurt!" Nami yelled, panicked.

"HAI NAMI-SAAAAN!" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes. Then he got into position to catch the girl since Luffy's arm was coming back at a fast pace.

"Chopper! Transform into your big form and help me catch this girl!" Sanji yelled

Chopper quickly transformed and both Sanji and Chopper caught the girl without any fatalities. Everyone in the ship had heard the commotion they had made so they quickly came up to see what happened. When they reached Sanji, they looked at the girl he was holding. She appeared to be around 19 years old. She had a mysterious color of hair which was a mix between silver and light purple and it reached her lower back. She was about 5 ft 7" and her skin was a fair color, not too tan or pale. She was wearing ripped jeans and a tattered white shirt, but the most alarming thing about her was that she had a wound on her side. It looked like a sword wound, with a huge slash going up her side starting from her hip and ending at her chest. It went diagonally across and Chopper was shocked that she was still breathing and alive.

"Oh no! We need a doctor or else she is going to die from that wound!" Chopper yelled out. Then after a moment...

"Oh ya! I'm the doctor. Sanji hurry and bring her to my room or else she could die!"

Sanji quickly obeyed because he didn't want this new mellorine (since she was really hot) to die so he ran to Chopper's room. When Sanji and Chopper left, everyone was left, dumbstruck at what just happened.

"Oi oi oi! What just happened? Who was that girl?" Usopp exclaimed, turning toward Luffy for answers.

"Weeeeell, I was looking around for something to eat and I saw a mass of black in the distance so I reached out to get it, but it was just birds. When my arm was coming back it caught her and brang her back." Luffy explained.

"I wonder what she went through to get that nasty wound." Robin questioned, looking up from her book.

"SUUPAA! She must be really strong to still be alive. That blood looked dry so she must have been out there for awhile." Franky said in his pose.

"Do you think she has a devil fruit power?" Nami asked.

"Do you think when she wakes up she will let me see her panties?" Brook questioned.

*BAM*

"Sumimasen deshita." Brook apologized to Nami after she punched him hard enough to make a crack in his skull.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see when she wakes up." Robin said.

**Sort of a cliffy. How is it so far? Please review if you like it and some suggestions are welcome too such as what you want to happen and what do you want this girl to be like. Dunno when I will update, but probably very soon. **

**Ja ne,**

**Kage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I would just like to mention a few things before we get started. I would like people to review as much as possible with comments or requests. I said before that I wouldn't do a pairing, but I have changed my mind. At the bottom will be parings and I would like people to vote. I the pairing will be decided by the vote. Thanks~!**

**Girl's POV**

I was floating in a black space. There was nothing there. Just darkness. I looked at my hand and realized I was a little transparent. I looked around to try to find anything in this...space, but there was nothing around. Was I dead? I remembered up until the point I was cut, but after that I couldn't remember anything. Suddenly light burst through a tiny point far off in the distance and I could hear voices. They were muffled, but as I moved closer to the light they became clearer. I reached out a hand to the light and then...

*BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP*

_What is that noise?_ I thought, not opening my eyes. _It is sooo annoying_. I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed. The infernal racket was the monitor showing the beatings of my heart, showing me that I was indeed still alive. I looked around the room and realized I couldn't see anything because the bed was closed off from the room by one of those white curtains, giving the patient some privacy. As I relaxed into the bed, I realized that the voices were just beyond the curtain. Wanting to see my rescuers and to let them know I was awake I coughed lightly. The voices immediately stopped and after a moment, the curtain parted to reveal...

**No ones POV**

After Chopper had treated the girl and closed up her wound, they were now talking to each other.

"Oi Chopper are you sure shes okay?" Sanji questioned worridly. He didn't want this mellorine to die, the hell he had just met her.

"Yes Sanji, don't worry. Her heartbeat is now steady and I've stitched up the wound so she should be fine." Chopper replied with a sigh. Currently he was in his big form.

"Alright then-." Sanji was saying but was cut off when he heard a cough.

Both Sanji and Chopper looked at each other, then at the curtain blocking their view from the girl. Slowly Chopper walked to the curtain and pulled it aside to find the girl, awake and leaning up against her hospital bed into a slight sitting position. Sanji and Chopper stared at the girl, surprised she was awake. Chopper then realized that she might yell and shriek at what a monster he was so he quickly morphed back to his smaller form and hid behind Sanji, backwards of course. It was silent for a long time until the girl broke the silence, but what she said surprised Sanji and Chopper.

"Hello, my name is Kawauchi Yuki. I want to thank you for saving me. May I ask where I am and who you are, if it isn't rude." The girl now known as Yuki said.

Sanji now had hearts in his eyes from hearing Yuki speak. He thought her voice sounded beautiful, like the melody of a harp. He quickly went up to Yuki and lifted her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"My name is Sanji and the little guy behind me is Chopper. You are on our ship." Sanji replied after kissing her hand.

"...Is this, by any chance, a pirate ship?" Yuki asked.

"Why yes it is Yuki-chan." Sanji replied, delighted when she didn't make any move to deny the now added suffix to her name by Sanji.

"Would, would I be able to meet the captain and the rest of your crew?" Yuki asked, uncertain.

"Why of course Yuki-chan! Please wait a moment." With that Sanji quickly skipped out of the room.

Now left in the room was Chopper and Yuki. Yuki sighed a little, and then looked towards Chopper, who was now hiding backwards behind a wall.

"Come here Chopper, I won't hurt you." Yuki said, smiling.

Chopper slowly walked up to Yuki, but didn't get too close. He stopped about a foot away from her bed.

"Aren't you going to yell at me?" Chopper said, his voice wavering.

"Why would I yell at you?"

"Because of what I am."

"...You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are. What you are now makes you unique from everyone else and I like that. Besides I wouldn't want to yell at you because you are cute, and you healed me."

Chopper looked down when Yuki smiled at him, his face turning bright red.

"Ajo! Saying things like that won't make me happy!" Chopper yelled at her, smiling.

Yuki giggled at Chopper's antics. They had made fast friends.

Meanwhile...

Sanji had made his way up to the deck of Sunny and found everyone still crowded around Luffy. It had been about an hour since they took Yuki down to Chopper's room to get treatment.

"Oi!" Sanji called, taking out a cigarette and lighting it as everyone, hearing Sanji, quickly made their way to him.

"Ohhh! Sanji your back. How is the girl? Is she alright?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah she's fine now. She asked to meet the rest of you." Sanji replied after taking a whiff.

"She is already awake?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah." Sanji replied.

"Yosh! Minna, let's hurry and meet her!" Luffy yelled.

**Sorry to end it there, but I will update soon, I promise. Yuki's past and how she got that wound will be revealed in the next chappie, as well as why she wanted to meet Luffy and why she wasn't surprised to be on a pirate ship. (She doesn't know it's the Mugiwaras yet.)**

**Now here are the parings! Vote for which one you want the most in the reviews!**

**Yuki x Sanji**

**Yuki x Zoro**

**Yuki x Luffy**

**Yuki x Usopp**

**Yuki x Franky**

**There you are folks the five parings! ** **Voting will be opened until the next time I update, so hurry and vote people! See you next time I update! **

**Ja ne!**

**~Kage**


End file.
